Conventionally, protective gloves produced by coating fiber gloves with rubber, resin or the like are used as working gloves in various applications such as factory manufacturing work, light work, construction work, and agricultural work.
Various characteristics are required for working gloves depending on the use and purpose, for example, in Patent Literature 1, feeling of steaming during wearing is reduced by forming ventilation holes in a rubber layer coating a fiber glove.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a working glove produced by coating a fiber glove with a plurality of layers of coating films and thus having permeation resistance to sulfuric acid.